The Spartan in glass
by NightBlade64
Summary: What happens when petty officer Jeffrey Spartan 121 (my OC) gets glassed when he is talking With the LT and somehow Not only survive but is frozen in glass (the irony) and is sent to the mass effect universe
1. Prologue

" " speaking/ " " speaking through com /' ' thinking

Prologue

It was a day like any other day on the colony for petty officer Jeffrey-121. Jeff was apart of the spartan-II project…well taken against his will more like for you see he was in his house with his parents sleeping in his bed. He heard his window open and heard them say.

"Are you sure he is old enough" Said a deep,raspy muscular voice as he walked closer to Jeffrey. "Yes he is 7, he is perfect for the spartan protect" a sweet motherly voice replied there faces clouded by the darkness inside the room. "wha-who's there" Jeff said as he groggily sat up rubbing his left eye and looked over to the two "aww shit he's awake quick gag him!"the man said as he looked over to the woman.

She took out a gag and swiftly put the gag in the young boys mouth. "MPHH MM MMMM!" Jeffrey tried to scream for his mother and father but it was no use. " Ssh Ssh it's okay get the damn sedative already" the woman said.

The man took out a sedative and injected it in to the boy and he fell limp as a log and passed out

"Command we got the kid brining him to the LZ now" the man said communicating through his ear piece. "Good work the both of you sending transport now" the lieutenant replied.

"Yes, sir" both of them said in unison

"..f …Jeff….Jeffrey!" The UNSC Officer shouted at the spartan through his helmets com link "huh-wah uhh yes sir!" Jeff replied " Finally geez I've been trying to get your attention for half an hour the LT wants to see you on D12" ' half an hour really! I have really got to stop day dreaming' Jeff thought "Yes,sir on my way" with that Jeff started to walk to the elevator.

While he is walking there let's take a look at his armour it was standard MJOLNIR powered assault armour with the capacity to hold an artificial intelligence which was currently occupied.

His armour was a dark blue with two covenant energy swords crossing each other on his left shoulder ,multiple scratch's on his chest plate and helmet. He was equipped with a M6G pistol with ten Clips on his left hip, a modified energy sword with 34 uses on his right and a MA5C ICWS assault rifle with 20 Clips on his back. He is around 6ft 13 in with out his armour and 7ft 10 in with

Jeff was just about to bump in to someone when his AI warned him "Jeff look out!" Ana shouted to the spartan. Jeff then noticed that he almost took some one off there feet and side stepped just in time "thanks Ana" "no problem but you really need to stop day dreaming" 'already told myself that' Jeff thought as he reached the elevator "uhh which floor was it again?" "I think he said floor D12" "alright" with that he pressed the holographic button and made his may to the floor.

10 minutes of crappy elevator music later he was at the floor and in front of two big wooden doors and he pushed them open to reveal an extremely ticked off looking lieutenant "And where were you?!" He said "I was just looking at the beautiful scenery then I saw your buttugly face" Jeff said smiling under his helmet. "Stop being a smartass" the LT replied. "Awww but I-" before the spartan could finish his sentence he was cut off by a frantic soldier with the com link "sirs it's the covenant there preparing to glass..OH SHI-" and then there was nothing just static suddenly a bright orange light filled the sky and room then just darkness


	2. Chapter 1: the glass man

"Speech" "Speech trough com" 'thought'

Chapter 1:the glass man

Author Notes

Ok so I took a look over the first chapter and I am going to change a few things in this one .Like and review

I do not own halo or mass effect

Commander Shepard, the hero of the skyllian blitz, alliance, first human spectre, N7 Operative saviour of the citadel and the council.

She was pale with Icy white/blue eyes,short amber red hair, a few freckles on her cheeks and some Cerberus scaring still on her face and she was an adept but she uses her omni-blade instead of the biotic pulse.

The commander was on the citadel picking up supply's for the Normandy and hearing about the war with the reapers and picking up information when joker started to talk to her "Uhh hay commander, admiral Hackett wants to speak to you in your private quarters" she mentally sighed 'and I was just enjoying my little shore leave' "All right joker I'm on my way" and she started to head back to the Normandy .

After everyone was on board the Normandy joker disengaged from the citadel's magnetic clamps an set for the mass relay

Shepard just got out of the elevator and opened the door to her room activated her personal computer and set a com bridge to her and Hackett "Hello commander" he began "we have just got reports of Cerberus activity in the krogan DMZ in the Nith system and we want you to check it out".

"Do you know what they are doing there?" Shepard asked wondering if she can get more details .

"No we Know almost nothing to what they are doing except that when we sent a probe we got back a high energy reading it almost destroyed the probe" Hackett said in a matter-of-fact tone.

'Ah well that's helpful' shepherd thought "so we no nothing except that it might be dangerous" she said in a annoyed voice.

"Listen commander I know you don't like to go in head first with out more information but you need to go might help us a lot. Hackett replied .

"Alright, alright I'll pick out a squad and head out" shepherd sighed in defeat "That's good to hear. Hackett out" after the screen faded Shepherd activated her com to joker and said "Alright joker set a course to the Nith system in Krogan DMZ" "aye,aye commander".

After a few hours of searching the planets they found the Cerberus facility and picked a team To go down there. She decided to pick Liara an extremely talented biotic Asari and lieutenant commander Ashley Williams a soldier and one of the first friend of Shepherd who was wearing her N7 armour and where arriving in a crate filled environment.

As they were getting out of the shuttle Cerberus shoulders started to pour out of the building and fired bullets at them "take cover!" shepherd shouted at them "Ashley take right Liara take left!" As they did this shepherd also got behind cover and took a look at how meany people where there.

There were two snipers at the top of the balcony taking cover behind the metal guards and 10-15 troopers hiding be hind the crates and metal walls " I'll take the snipers you two give me firing cover!" After she gave that order she took a snipers head clean of his shoulders with her black widow and watched as his blood squirted out of his now non-existent neck and ducked behind cover waiting for her chance to kill the other one. As she was waiting for her chance the other two where shooting at the troopers Liara chucked out a singularity and caught 5 quickly took the floating shoulders out and Ashley through out a grenade clearing out the 3 shoulders hiding behind the door frame.

Shepherd fired at the other sniper taking out her shields and fired one last shot in the middle of her chest killing her almost instantly she then switched to her assault rifle killing 4 in a mater of seconds she then through a warp at one of the last killing him and setting him on a bluish/purplish fire while Liara shot the last two in the head ending there life " Thermal imaging showing only one more person in that base and that person is at the bottom of the elevator in the drilling site commander" Kortez said

"Thanks Kortez, alright every one lets head to the bottom and started to head to the bottom seeing lots of machinery and broken or spilled test tube's "the hell happened hear commander?" Said a surprised Ashley "don't know maybe a failed experiment?" Said the commander.

In the corner of her eye Liara spotted a computer "Commander over there"she said and walked over to the monitor as did the rest and she pressed the play button " I don't believe it I just don't believe it there is a man in that glass/amber ..thing a-and what's even more unbelievable is that that man is still alive it's amazing. anyway we have managed to separate him from the wall and is ready to be sent to the illusive man maybe get him to join Cerberus well we will just have to see now won't we." And then the message ended

"Wait! wait wait wait there is some one trapped in glass down there! We have to get him out of here" Ashley said in a shocked Manner

"I agree come on let's get him out" Shepard commented and with that they started to head down the elevator shaft. After they got. To the bottom they where Speechless the man was incased in a glass like crystal he wore unfamiliar dark blue armour with a gold visor and two strange swords crossing each other,a pistol,some sort of strange podium thing and a assault rifle on his back

"Joker you better get a shuttle ready because we have a package waiting and contact Huerta hospital " Shepard said to joker through her com " roger that Commander."


	3. Chapter 2: jeff and shepherd meet

"Speaking" " speaking through com" 'thought'

Ok so I'm going to try first person in this chapter and make the chapter a bit longer

Like and review

Chapter 2 : Jeff and shepherd meet

Shepherd p.o.v

(…)

Getting the man on board wasn't as hard as you mite think. He was already cut out of the Rock and the glass has been chipped off as close as it could be. We got him in to the shuttle bay and James was already looking at him. "Man..just think how long he has been in there."

I heard him say "I know what ever he must have experienced this must take the cake for him." I replied thinking how he got into this situation.

"Shepherd-Commander?" Legion asked "yes" I said " carbon dating suggests that he has been in this form for over 294 years" " woah… Well hearing a bout the reapers is going to be a shock for him" vaga said surprised ' well no shit Sherlock' I thought " Legion how is survival rate for getting him out?" "He has a 64.114% chance at survival with out equipment and a 97.889% chance with. we suggest we choose the latter option"

"I agree with legion" a feminine synthetic voice commented (a.k.a EDI)

"Alright, joker how far away are we from the citadel?" I asked "about, 30 minutes till we get there commander" He replied "okay get there a soon as you can" I said " aye, aye commander" 30 minutes later joker was contacted by one of the citadels flight administrators "Normandy SR-2 this is c-sec we have you tracked do you need transport"

"I need to get to Huerta hospital we have someone incased in glass and need help" I said

"Yes commander shepherd sending shuttle now"

Minutes later I was lifting this man with my biotic's into the hospital while I was heading there I was getting many confused and curious looks and glances but after a while a science/medic team came by and took him in too a room where they began to do tests on how to get him out. Meanwhile an salarian ( a warm blooded amphibian) came by to talk to me "excuse me commander I'm doctor Yaemall Ilzik. May I ask you a few questions?" He asked "of course" I answered. The doctor wore simple medical clothes his exposed head was a light blue but his pattern on his head changed from a light blue to dark blue as it moved up

"Okay well first of, where did you find this man?"he said "well we were in the Krogan DMZ in the Nith system. We where there because there were reports of Cerberus activity and went to investigate" I replied "Okay and do you know anything about his armour or his weapons I've never seen anything like it." I was about to answer when I heard the spinning of the small bone chainsaws and glass breaking and I turned to see them cutting into the very same glass that he was in "are you sure that they know what they are doing?" I asked

"What? Oh,yes that is the only way to get him out" he said. I nodded in acknowledgement "alright, as for your question, no I don't know what type of weapons or armour. It's all new to me-" I was about to say more before I was cut of by a new voice "um sorry for interrupting but we managed to get him out of the glass but…well..you should see for your self" one of the medic team personnel said. Both Yaemall and I glanced in in the direction of the voice and we saw a human man standing in the door way then the three of us walked into the room to see the man standing around shattered glass with his arm covering his visor the man stood around 7ft 10 in towering over everyone.

"Is he awake?" I asked "no. No signs of awareness of his surroundings" a Turian doctor answered as he took of the last of his weapons and placed them on a table nearby "then why is he standing?" I said " Hmmm…maybe his armour has a lock down feature?, you know to absorb a massive impact" Yaemall said "is there a way to get him out of it?" I asked " maybe, hold on I'll try."

Yaemall activated his omni-tool and started to scan the mans body armour "Hmm…woah that is a lot of firewalls, advanced but not to advanced, just give me a sec and….bingo!" As he finished that word the man collapsed but only to be cached by an Asari's biotic hold and was lifted over to the bed and placed down on it

"Good work doctor" Yaemall said "now, let's see if we can get that helmet off" as he said that I made my way over to his head and searched for any clamps. Eventually I found some around the neck that separated his helmet from his chest plate. As I pressed down on the clamps they made a hissing, clunk sound and took of his helmet to reveal a tanned face, a brown stubbly beard,brown hair and a long scar running down from his right eye brow to his chin going in a diagonal way. After looking at his face my cheeks where starting to burn as I was blushing furiously,along with every other girl here. I shook my head to stop any naughty thoughts happening.

A doctor started to check if there was anything that might be wrong. Several scans later the doc thought he was fine but just Incase she checked his eyes to be sure they weren't damaged,looking I saw he had chocolatey/hazel coloured eyes. More than satisfied the doctor backed away "now no one take this the wrong way" I began " But can all non-humans leave as he was frozen in that suff before first contact so he might freak out when he awakes" I said but after thinking on it for awhile It dawned on me so I added."Wait, this brings up another question,how the hell did he reach the Krogan DMZ?"

But before anyone could answer me the strange man started to mumble in his sleep

"No…..No everybody run there..there c-coming the covenant, no,NO NO!" He started to scream in his sleep and was thrashing about "quick someone give him a sedative!" Yaemall said and a doctor grabbed a sedative and injected it in to his neck and he started to calm down after that.

"Wow the things he must of seen but who and what are the covenant?" Not expecting an answer and no answer I received "don't know but who ever they are the must of scar'd him good." Yaemall said "his brain activity is through the roof and his heart was beating faster than it should." He continued looking over the monitors "well I guess we will get an answer to these questions when he wakes up" I said "Commander go ahead and get what you need from the citadel, we will contact you when he wakes up" Yaemall said "alright" I replied

Jeffrey's p.o.v

'Darkness. Stillness. Movement. Fire. Death. Still Body's. More fire. Pink buildings. More death. Screams.'

Jeffrey was dreaming about one of his most resent missions though his memory could not remember the planet's or the city's and his best friend Lucy(…well he thought of her as more than a friend) where under heavy fire from the covenant. the needler's pink crystals were seen flying over the two Spartans heads as they were returning fire.

"Command we are under heavy Evac over!"I shouted in my helmets com link. "Spartan-121 we are sending pelicans now hold your position" ' Finally god' I thought extremely pissed off because of how much of the projectiles have both hit and missed him. "So Jeff" Lucy began "after all this do you want to go on a date!" She shouted at me while I was shooting at them but I could not hear her "Do I what?!" I asked "do you want to go on a date with me!" She asked "I want to go on a what!?" I said " I said DO YOU…WANT..TO GO ON..A..DATE WITH ME!?" She repeated but this time I heard her "O-oh w-well I u-umm" I stuttered like an idiot but blushed afterwards. I liked her but I didn't know she liked me too…well I hope she doesn't no that

"Don't give me that I know you like me from the looks you give me when you don't think I'm watching!" She shouted causing me to blush 'oh well shit there goes my secret' I thought "w-well alright…just as long as you buy the drinks" I stated killing a few grunts and as I said that Lucy's shield gave way making her duck behind cover"Uh-that's no way to treat a lad-"before she could finish her sentence a needler's crystal managed to pierce her helmet and dig its way into her brain and she collapsed on to the muddy ground lifeless as blood started to pour out of the hole created by the impact

"NOOOOO!" I shouted but suddenly every augmentation in my body started to work over drive as my vision turned a dark red "YOU BASTARD'S" and I jumped out of cover pulling out my pistol and fired at five grunts unluckily getting to close to where I was and started to run at them killing every thing a saw. A brute in the distance fired a spike at me and it managed to loge its self in my left shoulder causing me to grunt in pain and fall to my knees but I got back up and screamed in anger continuing my killing frenzy "RAAAGHHHH" I shouted at the top of my lungs as I killed two jackals and three grunts but the same brute only closer fired another spike at me impacting my lower left abdomen causing me to stumble two steps and gasp before I fell to one knee and hunch over.

I started to breath heavily as I felt my adrenalin were off and my eyes started two close but before it did I saw two children covering there mouths in shock and horror but that refilled both my rage and adrenalin as I got back up and shot at every non-human in sight killing the last ten that where there before my pistol ran out of ammo but the brute was still alive and he shot one last spike impacting my chest piercing my lung and with that I fell to my Knees before dropping my pistol on the ground

As I looked up I saw the brute slowly getting closer and closer until he was right in front of me and he aimed his spiker at my head before saying in a deep broken voice

"Any,last words demon for you have failed" " *cough* * cough* yea,*gasp*do you know what can cut through butter?" I asked choking on my own blood but he just looked at me like I was insane "This!" I shouted pulling out my energy sword, I activated it and cut his arm of from just above the elbow. He screamed in pain and clutched his cut off part of his arm but I cut that off as well but this time I cut off his entire arm.

He screamed curses at me in his own language but I quickly stabbed him in the heart silencing him once and for all. As I pulled the sword out of his chest he collapsed to the ground blood squirting from the cuts ending up in a big deep red puddle. I deactivated my energy sword and clipped it back to my right hip, however once I did that I felt every bit of strength leave me as I collapsed to the ground. rolling over on to my back I looked up to the sky only to see descending pelicans,seven seconds later I let the cold, black abyss consume my mind.

I woke in a pitch black room, I was both confused and frightened but that is when I heard a familiar voice "you…you let me die, let me suffer"I turned around and surprised, it was Lucy! But different she looked like a shadow'y fire it was like the darkness sucked all the colour from her and left darkness there. Her void was different as well it sounded like her but only more of a eternal tone to it and it seemed to be coming from every where"w-what?" I asked "you let me die! You just left my body there to rot didn't you?" "N-no I swear I would never let that happen!" I said trying to correct her "liar, I opened my heart to you and you just crushed it" she blamed on me. At this point I was starting to tear up. "N-no it wasn't like tha-" I was about to finish that sentence be for she shouted " Oh just shut up and DIE!"

I shot straight out of bed into a siting position shouting "NOOOO! While clutching the middle of my chest plate where my heart is not caring where my helmet or weapons are I was just glad that I was alive "woah,woah easy there big feller" a gentle,motherly voice Spoke next to me. Turning my head I saw a nurse with some sort off orange cylinder around her arm "ugh my head,where am I?" I asked "ah, yes your head will hurt for a while,as for where you are your in Huerta hospital on the citadel which is a space station housing many species." She said deactivating the cylinder.

"Huerta hospital, the citadel what is going on?" I asked to my self worriedly as I swiped the sweat of my eyebrows "Hmm? Oh! I just remembered something I'm going to contact commander shepherd she and her team found you incased in glass oddly enough." 'Incased in glass how ironic' "wait you Said that there where different species?" " Yes but please leave your questions for shepherd to answer."

"Oh, okay then" I was wandering who this Commander shepherd was more and more ten minuets later an extremely attractive woman came in with lovely red hair,icy white/blue eyes small freckles dotted on her face and some yellow glowing scars for some reason she stopped right next to me and extending her arm indicating a hand shake" hello I'm Commander shepherd" " petty officer Jeffrey Hartman Spartan-121" I said as I extended my hand to reach her hand and shook them "nice to meet you Mr Hartman" she said " nice to meet you to Commander but please call me Jeff,Mr Hartman is my fathers name" I corrected her "okay, Jeff we need to talk…"

Hello every one thanks for waiting for an update. If there is any tips you what to share I'll gladly accept :)


	4. Chapter 3: recruiting the one man army

"Speaking" "speaking through com" 'thought'

Chapter 3: recruiting the one man army

Hello for some reason the com isn't showing up in bold, if you know what's happening please let me know

Shepherd's p.o.v

Many hours have passed from talking in the hospital and me and Jeff were sitting at a café talking about what has happened his helmet on the table facing me, apparently he is from a different universe which I found hardly believable but given the crazy shit I've been though I was starting to believe him

He told me every thing about the covenant the aliens he was fighting and lots of the history his side of humans where going through, I told him about the reapers and the aliens we were sided with.I asked him what kind of armour he had and he said " it's the original design of the mjolnir Spartan armour, of course you could ad stuff to it but I didn't. Hmmmm that reminds me I'll need to get it repaired" and I said that's ok I'll get you the materials to make or repair it" Anyway at the moment he was telling me how he got frozen in glass

"… Anyway I opened the door and surprise, surprise the LT was standing there looking pissed as hell and said 'where the hell have you been' and I said 'I was taking in the scenery when I had to stop and look at your butt ugly face" and for some reason I giggled like a little school girl,I blushed catching my self and took a more serious look as I glanced side to side.

An Asari came over holding some drinks and food and placed them on the table next to his helmet and walked away. We ordered a simple meal with him getting the salad and water and me getting the same. " ugh. I still can't get used to that a friendly alien it was weird enough with the sangheili , or the elites if you will, siding with us." He muttered to him self "Don't worry you'll get used to it" I stated " some how I doubt it but I'll take your word for it" he said taking a bite out of his food

" I want to ask you something" I said in-between bites "Oh?" He said wanting me to go on "yea, do you want to join me in defeating the reapers?" "Yea sure why not?" I stared at at him simply baffled "wait your serious, no 'I'll do it if you'll do something for me." He nodded slowly probably freaked out about me " Oh thank god, someone that can join with no strings attached" he just started chuckling for some reason " I remember when that happened to me, I was looking for recruits one time and each and every one wanted me to do something for them" he ended shaking his head "ahh, good times" I smirked at that.

That was when I saw Liara walking over to us "hi,shepherd" she greeted "oh hi Liara this is Jeff,Jeff-Liara" I said to them both "nice to meet you Jeff" she said " nice to meet you to M'lady" he replied "Oooohh! shepherd he is such a charmer" I blushed but mentally slapped my self 'god dammit, think straight Commander!' "Could you not please" I ordered "sorry commander. I couldn't help my self." He said jokingly. I couldn't help but roll my eyes "oh that reminds me, where are all my weapons? He asked "Hmm? Oh! Right I forgot about that heh heh. Um here you go" I answered offering a box. He took it saying thank you and opened it

" I took the liberality of upgrading it so it uses heat clips" I said as he took a look at his modified guns and then at the pillar "but I don't know what that is. "What this?" He said as he moved the pillar around. I nodded " This is called an energy sword, it kind of works like your omni-blade but it needs to be charged By plasma." And he activated this 'energy sword' swinging it around for demonstration….buuut getting a lot of fearful looks from everyone. " Heh,heh. umm Sorry?" He said before deactivating it and he put it onto his right hip,his pistol on the left and assault rifle onto his back. I was going to ask him something But I noticed Liara wasn't here.

I looked around for her but I couldn't find her 'aww well, she is probably in the Normandy by now'. I turned my attention towards Jeffery again " so while I was looking over your medical scan when I noticed there are a lot of chips in your to explain?" "Ahh well about that, one of the things you get for becoming a spartan are upgrades to your self. My implants allow me to think faster,smarter. It makes my strength go through the roof, makes my reflex faster and a bunch of other things." He answered " I –but –wow"

"Yea I know right" he said amused with my reaction. "Oh but before we say anymore, how do you feel about AI's?" He asked "uhh depends why?" "Well I'm asking because I have an AI in my helmet, well on a chip in my helmet" as he said that he grabbed his helmet and took out a small rectangle chip with a small hole in the middle of the thing sparking with electricity and handed it too me, I nodded and took it from his hand.

" Her name is Ana she's very smart but don't worry she is not evil or anything." He said to me "that may be but you do you know that having an AI is illegal right?" I said looking around for c-sec guards " well considering that I was frozen in glass for god knows how long, no I didn't know" he said with a smug-ass smile.

"Yea,yea. well as long as she doesn't cause any problems she is fine with me." "Well that's good, but come to think of it I still need to reactivate her but I'll do that on the uhh Normandy did you say?"he said as he put her back into his helmet and clipped it next to his pistol. I nodded and paid for our food and said " well..let's get you onboard and settled and we'll go to rannoch, there are some friends that need our help there"

He simply nodded "well let's go" he said and with that we made our way to the elevator and went to docking bay D42 and on the Normandy. " *Whistle* wow your ship is really big." Jeff said "it is roughly 220 meters Jeff" Jeff looked to the left seeing E.D.I standing in the door way with her arms behind her back. "Hi, EDI" "hello Commander" she said

There was a long pause as I got curious and I turned to see Jeffery staring at her, following his gaze I was looking at EDI's chest. I blushed, turned to Jeff and smacked him across the back of his head. "Ow! Hey what was that for…oh right heh sorry uhh EDI was it?" She nodded and said "that is alight Jeff" she turned and walked back into the room she came from.

I herd him say "well that was awkward" "yea, well I hope you won't be staring at any more chests you dirty man" I stated " hey gotta love who I am" he said shrugging his shoulders " I think the best place to put you will be in the shuttle bay that way you can order materials and whatnot and make or mend your armour"

"Right thanks commander" and he started to head to the elevator but I stopped him " before you go down though you should go see to get an omni-tool Implanted, she's on the floor below" and a "okay" was all that I got back before he pressed the button to go down.

Jeffery's p.o.v

The elevator stopped on the crew deck and was about to head into the medical deck when I was stopped by a man " hey it's you the glass dude. Names vaga, James vaga." He said as he extended his hand for a hand shake "good to meet you vaga, names Jeffrey" I said a I grabbed his hand for the hand shake. But I think I might of grabbed him a bit to much "woah, ow now that's a hand shake. anyway where are you heading" he asked " hmm? Oh I'm heading to the medical deck to get an omni-tool in place" I answered

"Ah well see ya' round loco" he said as he turned and headed to the elevator "okay..wait did you just call me loco" he turned his head and smirked "it's a nickname. it's how I remember people" "oh uhh okay" vaga turned his head back around and got inside the elevator going down to the shuttle bay.

As he was going down I walked into the medical room and was greeted by an elderly woman " ahh you must be that person in that glass" "uhh,heh yes that was me, spartan Jeffery Hartman but you can call me Jeff at you service." "Well hello Jeff I take it your seeing me for a reason?" She asked "yes as a mater of fact I was wandering if you can set me with a omni-tool?" "I believe I can help you with that, so which hand do you wright with? She asked " I wright with my well...right" "okay can your please take of your right gauntlet" I nodded as I took it of. Once I was done I glanced too wards the doc an saw she had one giant ass needle and she was pointing it to my exposed arm.

"Woah,woah doc! are you sure that this is safe?" I asked "of course it is Jeff trust me just hold out your hand it'll only hurt for a moment" (it hurt for the rest of that week)she said in a motherly tone. I held out my hand and she penetrated my hand with the needle "AHHH SON OF A BITCH!" I screamed "oh stop being a baby it didn't hurt that much" I hate her "now the way to open the omni-tool is to just think about it"

I tested it and it actually worked it activated. I thanked her and got on the elevator to head where vaga went on the way down I started to mess with my omni-tool and found the guide and bookmarked it to read later. I reached the bottom of the shaft ( I know that sounded really wrong. Blame internet) and I walked out I saw vaga and he saw me and we both gave a nod to each other went to a changing room and took my armour off and into my civilian clothes which was just a gray shirt and shorts

I walked over to the work bench and placed my armour on it. Taking Ana out of my helmet I reactivated her and her projection appeared "oh wow that was sore" " you ok Ana" " I'll live. Ugh. where are we?" With that I decided to tell her every thing I know "wait so we'er in a different universe" "yep" "well that's a mind fuck" I hummed in agreement "umm Ana could you upload yourself in to my omni-tool?" "Uhh yea maybe let me see" and I activated it "Hmm, it will be hard but It should take around 15 minuets" "ok while you do that I'll look for materials to make a new set of spartan" with that I went up to the terminal and activating the shopping screen 'thank god for shepherd allowing me to use her credits'


	5. Chapter 4 saving admiral Koris part 1

"Speaking" * "speaking through com" 'Thought'

Chapter 4: saving Admiral Koris part 1

Jeff's p.o.v

6 hour's of shopping later, and I have started to make a new suit of armour but surprisingly they have much stronger materials. Materials that the UNSC would kill to get. quite literally. Anyways my new and improved suit was complete and it was looking bad..ASS! The main colour was a night black with a deep blood red stripe running from my left shoulder strait down to my wrist and another one down the middle of my helmet,the same energy swords crossing each other ( salvaged from my old armour) on the top left side of my chest and the symbol of N7 on the side of the head,apparently shepherd pulled some strings and got me in,and my visor was the original gold.

Ana has managed to hack herself into my omni-tool,which for some reason turned it blue, and she was looking through all the documents,codex's and started to familiarise herself with every language in this the joys of being an AI and she was currently talking to me about the quarians "..yea apparently they were driven from there home world by the geth after they attempted man saluter..Er robot saluter just because one of them asked if they had a soul" she said disgusted and I was feeling the same way " wait, they did WHAT! that's just sick! Even if they were just machines the geth didn't deserve that"

Shepherd at this point pinged me saying 'hey Jeff can you meet me at the war room? The admirals of the quarian fleet are here again.'and I messages back ' yea sure on my way, me and Ana need a talk with them anyway' which she replied 'ahh, I see you found out the history between the two. Just don't punch anyone. already did that' when I saw that I chuckled and Ana just looked confused "what's so funny?" "Hmm? Oh nothing umm shepherd wants us too go to the war room" before I said anything else I noticed Ana looking at me weirdly "what?" "You like her don't you?" She said smiling devilishly "w-what n-n-no I-I don't!" I stammered as I was heavily blushing "don't give me that I see the way you look at her" 'fuck that AI and her knowledge of fucking body language' "ugh fine *sigh* I do like her. Like a lot but if you tell anyone about this, especially shepherd, I WILL delete you"

"Okay,okay I won't say a word. I for one am glad that you have found love, ever since Lucy's death you've been getting sadder and sadder each day" as she said that I felt a great pain in my heart and a twinge of sadness but shook them out of my head "yea let's,..let's go."and we both went silent as we walked towards the elevator and pressed the button to go to the CIC. We got there,went trough the scanner when I herd someone speaking through a com

*"…you can't be serious, your helping the geth before us commander what are you doing?!"

"Admiral gerrel I already told you I'm sending two teams to go to rannoch. One team to help you one to help the geth. And the one helping you is…" I took that opportunity to join the conversation " petty officer Jeff the one,the only, badass of a soldier at your service" shepherd just rolled her eyes at me while giving a smirk but the two quarians just looked at while giving what I thought was a,confused look? I think so anyway shepherd said "Oh hello Jeff how's it hanging?" "Meh not much. So what's happening?" I asked " well first of this is admiral xen and admiral raan" as shepherd said there names they both gave a respectful nod which I gave back while tying not to look at shepherd for to long " hello admirals it's good to Finally meet you" I said while shaking raan's hand "the pleasures all mine sergeant"

"Now back to your question Jeff we are sending two teams-" before she could finish gerrel interrupted shepherd * "to which she is not helping us" already getting pissed at him I shouted "shut the fuck up you complete asshole!" Before cutting of the com "now as you were saying" I continued "o-okay I'm sending two teams to go to rannoch one to help legion and one to help save admiral Koris, and guess which one your going to do" she ended smiling "saving Koris?" "Mmmm hmmm" "god dammit shepherd" I muttered to my self " Awww don't look so glum Jeff you get to shoot shit" she said to me, before continuing "grab your gear and squad and meet me in the shuttle bay" "okay but don't be scared when you see me in my new suit because I look badass and at least 20% cooler" and I went to get my armour and pick my squad.

I won't include shepherds point of view but if you want to know what she did put this into google ( watch?v=103dT8VHkyA) p.s in the Video shepherd is male sorry couldn't find a fem-shep version.

Getting my armour on wasn't as hard as I thought it was a little uncomfortable at times but that was it. I took one last look at my self in my new armour and even I had to admit I look like I could rip your skull out and beat every one in the room to death with it,with out breaking a sweat, that's how terrifying I looked as for my squad I chose tali since it was her home world and vaga because I respected him as well as I knew he was a good soldier.

I herd there voices as well as shepherd's,legion's,javik's and garrus's and thought 'nows the time to shine' and I stood from my hiding spot and walked over to them and let me tell you there faces were priceless ( well the fact that legion is a fucking robot its kinda hard to tell)hell javik looked like he shit his pants which was really funny because he is mostly emotionless "hey guys" I said waving at them "J-j-Jeff is that you" shep said as she backed away slightly "told you I'd look awesome" I said nodding. They all seemed to relax a little "damm Jeff you look like you could tear a reaper in half" vaga said in awe.

"Damm right I could now do we go in different shuttles or what?" Shep nodded " yes Jeff me,javik,garrus and legion will go to the geth server while you,tali and vaga go and see if you can save Koris and any one else that might be surviving" "right-o let's go then" and we all got into are shuttles.

The shuttle ride was really boring but then admiral xen started to talk to us through the com * "Jeff? This is admiral xen. Have you reached Zaal'koris' escape pod?" "Not yet. What's your status?" "The civilian fleet has taken significant losses since Zaal'koris sacrificed his ship to destroy a geth ground ground cannon. Searching for their lost admiral is the only thing keeping the captains from panicking."feeling concerned for her people I added "I'll do what I your civilians safe." " I make no promises. My own ships must be coordinated for our final strike on Rannoch" during that sentence static started to come through " I'm getting some static" " it appears Zaal'koris crashed within range of a geth jamming tower. You must disable it to contact him. Make sure to-" she was saying some thing else but all I herd was static and white noise " Xen? Admiral Xen?"nothing But just more noise. Tali decided to jump in "it's been along time since Admiral Koris left a hope he's alright." I decided to comfort her " he will,trust me tali" she nodded and I swear she was smiling under her helmet so 'job well done Jeff' I thought before walking to the cockpit "take us as close as you can to the tower"

The shuttle skimmed across the water before a geth canon took aim at us and started to fire at us but we dodged and weaved through the lasers that exploded around us but some managed to hit the shuttle and we were being tossed around in the troop bay (that's what I call it) and I narrowly missed hitting my head off the wall "we're taking fire!"Cortez said while frantically pressing buttons trying to dodge more hits "no shit!" I shouted at him and we managed to get out of firing range by going under an arch in the rock.

"The geth installed antiaircraft guns beside the jamming tower." Cortez said. "So we have to disable them on foot. Once that's finished you can take out the tower"I said "right , you down here" the shuttle then landed on the cliffs edge deactivating its main thrusters allowing us to drop down on to the ground.

As we all set foot on the ground we pulled out are weapons tali having a shotgun while me and vaga pulled out are assault rifles and I activated my incendiary ammo while vaga activated his ammo piercing rounds. Tali started to speak "my people have been in exile for centuries. To be standing here in the land of my ancestors" but she couldn't finish for some reason.

We started to jog down the path that was in front of us and we passed a beach which looked beautiful and we climbed up the little mountain jumping over a raised bit of ground. We turned a corner and saw a geth taking readings of a probe I pointed my arm activated my omni tool and sent a system shock to the thing and fired seven shots killing it the other geth took notice of this and started to fire at us. James tossed out a frag grenade killing three while tali fired her shot gun killing the last and we continued are path line coming up to a dead quarian

Tali began to speak "They came so far". I said " We need to radio Zaal'koris if we're going to find him. Let's get to that jamming tower." And she nodded. We found a path going diagonal from here and since that was the only way to go we took it and started to jog through it. Is stepped on something and it made a beep sound and I thought 'son of a bitch' and exploded setting me on fire "holy shit! Jeff are you okay?" "Yea I'm fine look out for more of these damm things" and we walked slowly to avoid stepping on more.

On the way I saw a sniper rifle on the ground "woah, come to daddy"and I picked it up and looked through the scope "you know how to handle a sniper?" Vaga questioned "I had some training in it and I'm a pretty good shot so yea" " I'll hold you to that" James said as we continued to keep walking. We found a large area while walking 'not good perfect for an ambush' and my suspicions where correct when a geth platoon came round the corner "let's put that sniper to good use." I commented as I pulled out the gun and took aim and fired and,well it went right through it and hit the one behind it killing the both of them

A geth with a rocket launcher fired (take a guess ) a rocket at us and hit me straight in the face sending me back a few feet 'thank god for this armours lockdown mode' and I unlocked the armour heading down the path to get to there the geth was vaga stayed up there with his rifle firing at the geth while tali joined me to go kill the geth. I put my assault rifle away,pulled out my ES (energy sword ) and activated it 'this is going to be fun'

**Authors notes **

**Well then Jeff has a crush on shep but will she feel the same way. Yes. And Jeff is going to have some fun with his sword which basically means bad news well for the geth any way peace for now**


	6. Chapter 5 saving admiral Koris part 2

"Speaking" " speaking through com" 'thought'

Chapter 5 Saving admiral Koris part 2

Jeffrey's p.o.v

Some say We'er kind. But I think you will find. When It comes to mankind. They'll think I've lost my mind.

That was a rhyme I used to say when I was bored or I wasn't murdering something but this time I am. I was running down the path, energy sword raised and ready to kill anything that wasn't human or quarian. As I got Into the open the geth started to fire at me,however, just as the first bullet hit my helmet every thing started to slowdown.

I shrugged and ran my sword deep into the first get that I saw funnily enough it was the geth that fired the rocket at me 'payback's a bitch isn't it' and I started to laugh like a maniac. I cut off the second geth's arm and stabbed it in its flashlight head killing it. I pulled out a cluster bomb chucked it and killed 5 and I threw my sword at the last geth's chest impaling it and killing it instantly.

As time began to fix itself I glanced my team and they where just looking at me In shock and horror "Well come on you two Koris isn't going to save himself" I said waiting for them to come to me. After a few minuets Vaga and tali where right in front of me "holy shit" vaga began "remind me not to piss you off" and I got confused "what do you mean?" "What do I mean? What do I mean! You just killed eight geth in, what 2 minutes?" Now I now what he is talking about "ah, yes that,well some Spartans can slow time in there own mind. Well it looks that way to him or her".

They both nodded and I went to go pick up my ES and placed it onto my hip "right, let's go" and we made are way past the probe/ship and the dead quarian and found a platform where the anti-aircraft guns "well here we are, we thank you for taking the spartan express. Let's go".

Vaga spotted a geth at the controls of the first one and shot a concussive shot and killed it and the geth saw that we were here and fired at us. Taking out my sniper, I scoped out the area and saw that there were five geth far away from us and I started to fire at them killing two at once. A geth hunter deactivated its cloak right next to me but before I or it could act tali shot it in the leg with her shotgun sending it to the ground. She ran up to its head and shot it again and I watched as it's light flickered off.

"Thanks tali" I said to her "don't mention it" after that I fired my sniper three more times hitting the striate in there mechanical eyes ending there life's slowly (MUHAHAHAHA) vaga and tali took out the rest of the remaining geth ( about four or five) and we all reloaded are weapon's. We then made are way to the console "one of us needs to take those AA guns offline" 'hmm, tali is best at this kind of stuff so I'll chose her' " do what you need to do tali" she nodded and began to disarm the first gun.

" vaga on me" I said to him " right" he replied I glanced to my right and saw a geth spitfire. I pick it up and ran to the balcony on my left with vaga behind me. I ducked behind cover as the geth that was pouring in had started to fire at us. I charged up my machine gun and fired at them killing 3 with out even aiming. Vaga pulled out a cluster bomb,chucked it and killed four sending them flying in all directions. He then took out his rifle and killed the last two.

" the AA gun is offline,Jeff" tali said " good. Now let's shut down the two by the tower"

Three more geth appeared and I fired my last 100 rounds that were left killing two a tali overloaded the last ones systems "let's go" I said running down the path leading to the last platform.

We passed many dead quarian and geth body's not expecting any survivors we just kept going until we actually did find an alive quarian " you…you heard my message? Sen out a distress call…" " I didn't but a friend did,the radios are a soldier?" Tali walked over to him and kneeled down " maintenance. Dorn'Hazt. I clean engine parts" Dorn said.

" you should have hidden, the geth are all over this place." I said to Dorn " I thought I could buy the other civilians the geth. There were so many…" He said sadly " first time I've ever held a gun" he continued " don't move. We've got some medi-gel left" I said trying to reassure him " I've lost too much blood. Go,look for the admiral. Destroy that jamming tower and you can radio him." " We'll find him. Dorn. I promise" tali added in.

" please listen. The civilian Fleet didn't want this war. If there's even a chance that admiral Koris can get us out alive…" " And my son,tell him… Tell Jona his father made it to the home world." And he fell limp,his eyes closing " we will. Rest well. Dorn'Hazt vas rannoch." And we both got up " let's get to that tower" and we ran to the platforms.

Once we got to the first one we repeated what we did before, me,vaga and tali blasting and blowing up geth on the way to the console,ordering tali to disable the AA gun,and me and vaga killing about five two ten geth each while tali did her magic on the AA gun. " AA gun is offline" tali said to me " right tali, let's go" I said back just then a door opened up reviling a geth pyro and trooper.

We ran up to the door sending bullet after bullet killing them,after they dyed we made are way down the corridor and up the path leading to the last gun. As we reached the open area geth dropped from above,tali summoned a holographic drone and it started to shock the geth, I started to fire my rounds at them killing two setting them on fire and vaga threw the last cluster bomb.

We moved to the last console and sent tali once again to disable the AA gun and only me and vaga was left."Vaga your with me, man the left side while I'm taking the right with the turret" I said to him " Awww man, you always get the big guns" he replied but did it anyway. As we took positions geth dropped from the sky and we fired at them. Each time I fired at there body's they exploded in a messy pile of cybernetics and goo. 3 minuets passed and every geth were either dead or blown up.

" The AA gun is offline" and we shot out a Flare and watched as Cortez started to fire at the tower before it exploded and koris's voice came through the com _" Dorm? It's Zaal'koris. Are you there? Dorn!" _I answered him " This is petty officer Jeffery. Dorn didn't make it admiral" the shuttle started to come down _"he didn't…I see." _He said and we got into the shuttle "I'm coming in with a shuttle. Where are you?" _"My surviving crew found their way to a clearing. I'll upload their location." _"Stay together. We'll meet you there" and we set of to there location.

_"No,the geth have cut me off. I hear another wave approaching." _" give us your coordinates"

"_Leave me. My crew will soon be overrun." _"So will you" cut scene to Koris holding a pistol and ducking down from an explosion " my people are noncombatants, Jeffery! They'll be slaughtered! Rescue them." Cut back to Jeff "Admiral,I need you leading the civilian Fleet if were going to end this fight" cut back to Koris. "Civilians? Our entire race took up arms for this insanity! It's too late for us." Cut back to Jeff.

" it's only too late if you die down here!" " you can't possibly think you can stop this war!"

Cut to Koris _" I don't know. What I do know is that I can't do this with out your help"_ I said though his com. Koris lifted up his head and the geth fire at him and he ducked back down.

" ancestors, forgive me. Uploading my coordinates."

I took up arms at the turret as the door slid open and I viewed the scene before me. Koris was on one side of the battlefield while lots of geth were firing at him " come get some, motherfuckers!" I shouted at them as I fired at them and every time I shot one they exploded. Soon after a couple of minuets the area was clear and I ordered Koris to move foreword.

As he was moving geth dropped behind him " koris! get behind cover. Geth are right behind you" and I fired at them again each exploding like the last. After a while it was clear and Koris was running towards the shuttle and jumped onboard "good to meet you admiral"

" Jeffery…my crew. Perhaps there is still time" he said as he made his way to the console " hello? This is Zaal'Koris. Does anyone copy? Hello!" " we've got to go" Koris turned around and sat down " I pray they found comfort in the homeworld's skies" and we made of to the Normandy.

**Authors notes**

**Holy shit! Update. For real anyway sorry for the long wait, schools an ass you know**


	7. A side note

This is not a chapter but just a page saying that I am thankful for all the comments that you have made because I am new. I know that Jeff is a bit cocky sometimes and does tend to space out at times but when he is on missions he is focused, that is the way I made AI is smart, and yes I know what glassing is,I know that Spartans won't survive it but it is just for the sake of the story.

Once again thank you for reading and reviewing


	8. Chapter 6 the awkward moment

( I'm going to stop this "speaking" and 'thought' thing)

Chapter 6: the awkward moment

Jeff's p.o.v

I was back in the shuttle bay making improvements to my armour and causally talking to Ana " so what's it like to be an AI?" I asked her as her little image beamed up " hmmm, well think of it this way, what's it like to be smart. Like smarter than Einstein by at least 300%. To be able to decipher thousands of languages in a matter of seconds or to be able to tell you if somethings broken just by looking at them that's what it's like to be an AI."

As she was explaining I was just nodding my head. " wow I wish I was a AI now" a new voice spoke up. We both turned our heads to see vaga walking up to us " hey vaga, whats up?" I asked "nothing much I just wanted to see if you want to have a little sparring match." I glanced to Ana but she just shrugged and nodded " alright but I'll have you know, Spartans are literally a one man army" I told him " I think I can handle it" he said his ego dripping off his words.

I nodded to him and we walked in to the middle of the room " don't worry vaga I'll lower my strength to hmm…20% how's that princess" I said smirking at him. Vaga chuckled " alright loco. It's not my fault if I wipe the floor with you." And we both went took a fighting stance and began to circle each other. I stretched out my arm and raised my hand pulling my fingers back and fourth signalling him to and I quote 'bring it on'.

Vaga lunged at me, pulling his arm back and clenched his fist ready to strike me. When he was close enough I side stepped and brought by elbow to his back with my right arm, sending him into the wall upside down and dazed " need any help vaga?" I asked smugly and I could just feel the daggers in my back by the stair that he is giving me.

Getting his head back together he got upright and went back into his position. I swear I could see a vaga size dent in the wall. " I gave you the first hit" he said still thinking he could take me on " sure you did". He ran back towards me trying to bring his fist down on me like a hammer. I lifted my right forearm blocking his fist and made a swift jab to to his gut with my left knocking the air in his lungs and bringing him to his knees. I then made an uppercut with my left fist launching him across the room and hit the back wall.

I ran up to him to see his face red and trickles of blood coming from his could be seen " you know I did tell you that you couldn't beat me but you didn't listen" I said in a I told you so matter " yea yea just help me up" he said as he extended his hand to me and I gladly accepted it and pulled him up. "Woah what happened to your face oh wait you already looked like that" I said producing the biggest eat-shit grin I could muster. " just shut the fuck up alright".

"Okay okay but I think you should head up to see the doc. Looks like I messed up your face pretty bad." I said concerned about him "yea I think your right see ya later" and he walked over to the elevator and Headed back to my armour but the last thing I heard from him was " hey Lola".

Thinking back he called shep that. 'Oh shit she's right behind me isn't she' and to conform that I heard a cough behind me trying to get my attention. I turned around and saw shep but she looked…nervous like she was afraid of something, not to mention she was looking every were except him. She and I both locked our eyes at each other but she quickly looked away.

" what's wrong shep?" In the corner of my eye I saw Liara standing next to the elevator smiling. " O-oh well I-I was wondering how your first mission was, yea that's it" she started to stutter in the beginning but quickly got her act together but I knew it was a lie. And Liara conformed it my coughing sternly " shepherd come on tell me the truth whats wrong?" After I said that a deep blush formed on her cheeks.

"Well I-I umm" she started but couldn't finish for some reason. "Shep you know you can tell me I'm your- MMPH MM HMM!" before I could finish shepherd pressed her lips on to my lips kissing me and push me back a bit with her head it also caused me to say the rest in her mouth. I looked directly at her only to see her eyelids shut tightly and her body was stiff.

Slowly a blush formed on my cheeks, my pupils dilated. I closed my eyes and kissed back and I could tell she was surprised but she quickly relaxed and leaned into it. We were locked in placed in what seemed like hours until we broke all contact.

Shep was the first to speak panting a little " wow that was..that was.." She couldn't finish so I did " awesome, wonderful, breath taking, all of the above?" She quickly nodded in response. And we both stood there looking in each other's eyes " so will I be looking foreword for more orrrr..?" I asked and she just looked at me seductively " maybe you'll just have to wait and find out" she said smiling like the devil she was and she walked to the elevator Liara in tow. The elevator started to move up and I turned around back to my armour. 'Well that was awkward In the beginning. I hope I doesn't complicate things'

Shep's pov ten minutes earlier

I was heading to the elevator to speak with Jeff about how his first mission was after being locked in glass for a long time before Liara came out of her office " Oh hey shepherd can I talk with you in my office,alone?" I nodded " okay Liara I'm coming" and I walked into her office. It was decorated with many screens showing our galaxy as well as bits of pipe and gismos and other things.

"Whats wrong?" I asked " don't give me that you know what I'm going to say" I shook my head in confusion. " no, I don't" she sighs " you and Jeff, I know you like him" I blushed like a big red apple. " wh..what no I don't!" I said,sweat dripping from my eyebrows " shepherd I know what you are like, I've been in your mind, hell I've even had sex with you. I think I know what I'm talking about" she said with an eyebrow razed and I blushed at the 'sex with you' thing.

" still I don't like him like that" I said really, really nervous " yes you do,and he likes you too" I was shocked " W-wait really?" I asked intrigued " ah didn't take you long to change your tune but, yes he likes you like really a lot." She said happily ' he likes me, he really really likes me' I tried my best not to squeal in delight, luckily I didn't .

"And you are going to tell him this" she said strictly " I will most certainly not!" She moaned in anger " damn it shepherd! I will drag you down there if I have to" I sighed in defeat " fine fine lets go." And we both head towards the elevator to go see him ' I wonder what I'm going to say or do' I thought. the last part gave me a blush.

Jeff's pov

I couldn't think strait after what me and shep did. I just stood there looking at my armour before Ana spoke up " well that was…awkward" she said " you think so?" She replied with a child like hum "mmhm". I rolled my eyes then my omni-tool flashed pressing the holographic button above my wrist there was a message from shep. It read ' Jeff I'm coming down with a squad be ready to join. Why you may ask? Well it's because we found the geth base see you soon' and I replied back 'right o getting my armour on know'.

Author notes

Hi guys/girls/brony's and or others I'm not dead,yet. I'm here to tell you heat I am going to stop this story for know so that I can get my other story up to the same point (chapters) but don't worry I'm not going to abandon this story.

Check out pyroX50X on deviant art he is one of my friends that is good at hand drawing as well as nightblade641 cuz that is my account.


End file.
